WonderBat
by Stronger123
Summary: AU OC What if 14 years ago, Wonderwoman and Batman had a daughter? It's time to bring her back to the world she was born into. Rating will change later on into the story. I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE - Rights now owned by Sunset22, who also doesn't own Young Justice DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

WATCHTOWER 5:32PM 15TH OCTOBER  
"Is that her then?" Superman asked as he looked at the screen. Batman just nodded his agreement, while Wonderwoman smiled faintly as her daughter danced around crazily with her friends. Green Lantern stepped forward, "so, what exactly happened for you two to decide to have a daughter?" Batman turned to him, fire in his eyes. "We felt it was time," Wonderwoman intervened before a fight could break out. She turned back to the screen, and her smile returned as her daughter collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles. She was essentially human, gaining the average humans height, but she had gained her mother's body, hair and face shape, while the eyes were proof that she was Batman's daughter. It was time to bring her back to the world she was born into.

ST MARY'S ORPHANAGE STAR CITY 5:58PM 15TH OCTOBER  
Willa danced around with her friends. Living at the orphanage was tough, no one would talk to you, so her only friends were other orphaned girls. Willa had no clue who her parents were, she was found with was a name tag and a blanket, which she kept in a shoe box at the foot of her bed. Emily tripped and fell flat on her face, and Willa collapsed to the ground laughing. At 6pm the bell went, and the girls scrambled towards their desks to start their homework. Willa couldn't help glancing in her mirror that she kept above her desk. Her cobalt blue eyes stood out from her pale skin and obsidian black hair. A couple of her friends called her Snow White for a time, until she managed to master a glare so deadly it stopped people in their tracks. It helped, being able to stop people thinking for a moment. It gave her time, something in her eyes was the most precious thing in the world. And it had a right to be. Time was what you spent alive, run out of time and, well, you die. They all glanced up at the sound of a powerful engine roaring out in the rain, but turned back to their work quickly enough. Probably another rich couple wanting to adopt a baby, or toddler. It happened way to often, that when an orphan hit 7, they would spend their life until the age of 18 here. Being 14, Willa had not believed in her likely adoption for a while now. Matron knocked on the door, her normal rounds to see if they really are working. But this time, she paused the doorway. "Willa? You have some visitors downstairs. I wouldn't keep them waiting if I were you," Matron warned. Willa stood up, confused. But her confusion didn't stop her from slipping past the wirey Matron and heading down the stairs silently. She kept to the shadows, feeling the calming waves of darkness wash over her. She entered the reception, still keeping to the gloom. She stared in awe that quickly turned to horror. Why would two superheroes visit her? She stepped back right onto a creaky floorboards that groaned under her weight. Batman turned towards Willa, and she bolted. She reached the foot of the stairs when Wonderwomans lasso curled about her ankles and she crashed to the ground. She sat up and turned to face the Amazonian and the Bat. "We're not going to hurt you," Wonderwoman said, trying to calm the struggling girl down."Do you know what your name means, Willa?" She asked gently. "It means `resolute protection`," Willa answered,"and how do you know my name?" Batman raised his eyebrow, "you really think that we wouldn't know your name, considering we're your parents?" Willa's jaw dropped. "What d-do y-you mean?" She stuttered. "We're sorry we had to leave you here, it wasn't safe for you to grow up, fighting crime. You deserved a childhood," Wonderwoman reasoned. Willa closed her mouth and she glared at the older woman, "14 years and you didn't think how I felt at being abandoned!? I grew up thinking if my parents discarded me they weren't worth my time! Did you even stop to consider..?" Batman came and crouched down beside Wonderwoman on the floor, and placed a hand on Willa's shoulder in what he hoped was a compassionate way. He had never been too good with emotions. Willa closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "So what are you here for now?" She asked when she had her anger under control. "You're going to become a superhero,"Batman explained. "Go pack your stuff. We'll wait here for you," Wonderwoman suggested. Willa nodded, then disappeared up to her room as silently as a cat stalks its prey.  
Willa slipped into the Batmobile after saying goodbye to her friends for the last time. She still had tears threatening to escape the prison cell of her eyes and be home free, running down her face like a waterfall. Even though she hated St Mary's, she would miss the orphanage. It was all she had ever known, the closest thing she'd to family for 14 years. They travelled in silence until they reached what looked like a broken pay phone. Willa raised an eyebrow as Wonderwoman stepped into the cramped compartment. A flash of light and a monotone computer voice stating WONDERWOMAN A-03, and she was gone. Batman pushed Willa gently in the direction of the phone booth. She stepped inside, and looked at the controls, just as she had seen Wonderwoman do. Darkness overcame her.

MOUNT JUSTICE 6:31PM 15TH OCTOBER  
As Willa appeared in the zeta tubes, she passed out. Using the zeta beams for the first time was always traumatic. Wonderwoman rushed forward and caught her, and the entire team and most of the league turned to watch as Wonderwoman and Batman fussed over a dark haired girl with pale skin. In the end,the two fussing parents laid the girl on the couch. "May I ask who this is?" A boy with dark skin, blond hair, sea green eyes, gills and tattoos inquired. Batman stood and faced the teenagers. "14 years ago, Wonderwoman and I, well, this is our daughter," and he stepped to the side to reveal Willa, who was recovering quickly. Willa sat up, and surveyed the room and everyone in it. "Where am I, who are you, what was that flashing light phone booth, and be prepared for other questions after," said Willa bluntly. "This is the team, I'll leave them to introduce themselves, that you'll be joining and after a little training you will be going on missions with them. This is Mount Justice, where you live, train and can spend down time. The flash was the Zeta Tubes, we use them for transport all over the world, but we'll have to put you on the system so you can use it. Clear?" Batman said, barely stopping to let Willa's brain catch up with all this new information. She nodded then turned to the team, giving them look as if to say "who are you?" The gilled teen who had spoken earlier stepped forward."I am Kaldur, or Aqualad, Artemis both in the field and off," he gestured towards the blond haired girl with stormy eyes, "kid flash or Wally," the ginger smiled cockily at Willa, "Megan,or Miss Martian," a ginger haired girl with amber eyes and green skin waved and smiled joyously. "And Connor, otherwise known as Superboy," the tall boy with dark hair nodded at the new recruit, "and Robin, we call him Rob. Where has he gone now?" a small boy about Willa's age stepped out of the shadows, from where only Batman and Willa had noticed him, grinning, his domino mask covering his eyes, and his black hair flopping lazily over his forehead. Willa nodded, stood up and said clearly and calmly, "I'm Willa," she smiled happily, but Megan could feel the sadness behind her eyes, even if her thoughts moved around faster than a certain speedster. "You'll need a room," Wonderwoman said, "come on, I'll give you the tour," she turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Willa to slip into the shadows behind her. "Did she just..?" Wally asked. "Yes. She managed to sneak up on Wonderwoman and I in the orphanage when we came to collect her," Batman admitted. The team couldn't hold back their gasps of amazement, even Rob couldn't sneak up on Batman. He was the Batman! "She will be living here, be nice. If I hear any stories..." he left the threat unfinished, leaving the team imagining all kinds of punishments. He turned on his heel and followed his daughter I to the shadows.

MOUNT JUSTICE 6:52PM 15TH OCTOBER  
Wonderwoman led Willa back into the training room. "Do you any powers you may have inherited from me? I know you can do the shadow thing Batman does but..." Wonderwoman trailed off, struggling for find words for a question that was difficult to phrase without insult. "I've never tried," Willa's honest response knocked Wonderwoman off guard. She turned to her daughter,and grinned, a mischievous grin that would probably lead to trouble, injury, fun, or in this case a breakthrough to her powers,if she had any. They wandered over to a spare space that had been cleared when Connor last let his anger overtake him. Wonderwoman floated about 3ft in the air, and then looked down at her daughter's wide eyes. "Think fly, and you will. You won't go high on your first try, but it's good to know if you can or can't," Wonderwoman suggested. Willa closed her eyes,and thinking hard she hovered about half a foot into the air, before crashing to the ground breathless. Wonderwoman picked her up of the ground, flew her over to the weights and gave her the heaviest one there. Willa held it with relative ease, but the pair both knew that she wouldn't be able to rely on it. She wasn't as strong as Wonderwoman, or Superboy, but she was stronger than the rest of the team. They headed back to the common area where the rest of the team were still talking to Batman. The Amazonian walked into the middle of the room, her imposing height making all the occupants turn to face her. "Where's Willa?" Batman asked, not noticing his daughter standing in the shadows. "I'm here," came Willa's voice, making Wonderwoman leap a couple of meters into the air and giving everybody else have mini heart attacks or, in Batman's case, stiffen slightly. He shared a look with Wonderwoman, and without a word of goodbye, swept out the room. Wonderwoman waved as she followed him to the zeta tubes.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND WON'T HOWEVER MUCH I WISH UPON A STAR

I'd like to thank firecracker xx for being my first ever reviewer! And everyone who followed and favourited, and even viewed this story with the rubbish summary I gave it. But now, for Chapter 2 of the WonderBats story!

* * *

Willa was about to step back in the shadows, when Rob, who had been standing there for a while, tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled slightly. He grinned and decided to play a rather cheesy pick up line. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He said to her, his smile widening when she raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe in heaven, but it hurt when I fell down the stairs when I was 5," Willa replied. Robin could feel a blush running up his cheeks as the team laughed at her response. Wally speeded over to the girl and clapped an arm over her shoulders. He winked at Rob as though to say, "watch and learn", then drawled "hey babe, what's up?". She turned to him and said with sincerity, "what's up is your brainless head," Wally pulled away spluttering. "You'll fit right in," Artemis laughed clapping the younger girl on the back. Willa smiled slightly at the blonde, but frowned slightly when a gust of wind, signaling Wally's departure, knocked her off balance. She slipped, and fell backwards but it was Connors hands that caught her. "Thanks," she said as she turned to him. He nodded, and she caught a glimpse of Megan floating to them over his shoulder. The Martian alighted next to her with a plate of freshly burnt cinnamon cookies in her hand. "Cookie?" The girl asked. Willa shook her head apologetically, "sorry Megan, I'm allergic to cinnamon, it makes my throat swell up, I almost died last time," this sentence made Megan levitate the plate back to the kitchen with a horrified look on her face. "Sorry!" Megan cried, but then she smiled, "you'll need a name won't you, for missions?" Willa nodded, and Kaldur spoke."are there any names your friends may have called you? You can use those," the Atlantean suggested. Willa nodded again, "a couple of my friends called me Snow White for a time, but that was really it. You don't have many friends when you live in an orphanage to give you nicknames," the last bit was said so quietly that even Connor couldn't hear her. Megan smiled wider, if that was even possible, "so how about Snow White then, you look enough like her," Megan suggested. Willa cracked a smile, "Snow White, I like it,".

* * *

Willa lay in bed that night, staring at the crevices in the rock ceiling of her room. Her thoughts where a whirlwind, moving at speeds Wally would be envious of. She closed her eyes, attempting to block out all of her worries. She was taking this surprisingly well, considering she had said goodbye to everyone she had ever known, into a new life full of people who already have each other. And a tear nearly trickled down her face at the thought of what she had lost. Nearly, because she had it all to gain.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for all the reviews! I have written another story called Catgirl, so please R&R that story too :) so, chapter 3!**

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

Willa slipped into the kitchen in a grey tank top and pajama shorts, silent as a cat, at the first light of dawn. She perched herself on the edge of the kitchen cabinets and munched on her bowl of cereal. The girl didn't even glance up when Robin sat next to her. "Look, I think we got of on the wrong foot, so can we start over? I'm Robin, Batman's protégé" the aforementioned boy stuck his hand out to shake. Willa looked up, and searched through the dark of his sunglasses to find sincerity in his hidden eyes. She smiled, and shook his outstretched hand. "I'm Willa, and I have no clue who's protégé I am," she said, because that was the real truth and she had never believed in lying. Robin laughed quietly, and she jumped off the table . The bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, she turned to face the watching boy. She smiled slightly, and stepped into the shadows. "Wait!" He called just before she left the room. She stepped out of the gloom, her head cocked to the side. "Urm, I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you a bit of gymnastics? Later, I mean," she smirked at the nervous hint to his voice. She grinned and nodded, and Robin was sure his facial muscles collapsed with relief that she hadn't turned him down. He looked up again, but she had gone. He would have to delete the video footage of the past couple of minutes.  
Willa was in the training room practicing her flying. It took a lot out of her energy supply, so whenever she did it she needed to refuel her body sugars. But with enough practice she should be able to go higher for longer using less energy. It was her 17th time collapsing to the ground gasping like a fish out of water that Robin walked in. "You traught?" He asked her. She looked at him, a confused expression on her face, "stop... murdering.. the... English... lang... gauge..." She panted as she sat up. He smirked, "you OK?" He translated. She nodded as he helped her up. As soon as she was standing, her left knee collapsed under her weight and her falling form was caught by the boy standing next to her. "Maybe, some food and rest would be good," said Willa, and she promptly passed out. Robin picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the medical bay. He laid he on a bed, and pressed the call button to Red Tornado, "hey Red, Willa crashed after flying an I think she needs an IV line," he spoke into the speaker. A couple of minutes later, Red flew in. He attached and IV and ran a couple o tests. "It seems" came his computer monotone voice, "that flying takes a lot of her body sugars up. Too much flying may result in death. Wait here, I will inform Wonderwoman and Batman," he stated as he flew out the room. Robin sat down in the chair next to the bed, and watched the girl sleep. He felt slightly dejected that Batman had failed to tell him the he had a daughter his age. He wondered what was to happen to Willa. She didn't deserve to be thrust into this life, with no warning, no training and virtually no explanation. He probably shouldn't have greeted her like that, but she did put him down well enough, and what she said to Wally.. He'd almost choked on his own tongue, and he would have if he hadn't just been insulted by the same girl. He glanced up as Megan walked in, a plate of plain chocolate chip cookies in hand, mercifully not burnt. "Is she ok?" She asked, placing the plate on the bedside table. "She just needs rest, and some sugar in her bloodstream. Thanks for the cookies by the way," Robin replied watching Megan as her eyes glowed green. Megan pulled out of Willa's mind, and turned to Robin. "She's remembering, her whole life from the age of 3, the bullies, the Matrons, the pain. It's all bottled up inside of her, the anger, the sadness, if it overflows then it will surpass even Connors temper.." the fear in Megan's voice was obvious, but by then, Wally breezed in. "Meganliscious! Hey babe, hey Rob, what's up with Willa?" Wally asked as he stole a cookie of the plate. "She needs sugar in her bloodstream, we found out too much flying can kill her," Megan said worriedly. "So leave the cookies alone," robin finished, whipping the plate away before any more could be eaten. Willa stirred, groaning slightly as she sat up and placed a hand to her head in a futile attempt to block out the headache that was undoubtedly raring to go. "Feeling the aster?" Rob asked worriedly. Willa glared at him. "I thought I told you to stop murdering the English language," she reminded. "You did," he agreed, "right before you passed out," grinning, he handed the glowering girl a cookie. "Cinnamon?" She asked Megan, her hand poised a centimetre away from the cookie. Megan shook her head, "I remembered," she smiled slightly. The Martian watched as half of the cookies disappeared at a rate that even Wally was astounded at. Batman stormed in, Wonderwoman flying just above him, and swept over to his daughters bedside. "Are you ok?" He quizzed, as Wonderwoman alighted next to him and seconded his question. "I'm fine, really," Willa assured as she swung her legs of the bed and stood. "Yeah, she's already complaining that I murder the English language," Robin joked, but his attempt to lighten the mood was only met by a glare from his mentor. He held his hands up in surrender, but glanced up at Wally's next line. "So babe," Wally said as he slung an arm around Willa's shoulder, "you free tonight?" She shrugged him off, and met his flirtatious smile for a glare, "even the thought of you asking me that is enough to prove my point you're brainless," she said bluntly. And even Batman managed a smirk at Wally's blush. Ginger tried again, "so that's a yes?" He inquired, leaning in to her. "Even if it was a yes, why would I sacrifice my time and spend it with you?" She questioned. He grinned, and lent forward even further so his breath tickled her ear. "Because I'm me," he whispered. She refused to even stiffen at his proximity, and stared nonchalantly over his shoulder. "That," she replied, also in a whisper, "is a very good reason not to," and she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving the speedster floundering for a line. She smirked. Maybe she would have fun here.  
Megan sat in bed that night, think over what she had found in Willa's head. She knew it wasn't right to take advantage o her mental state, but the thoughts had been shouting so loud it was difficult not to hear their crys. It wasn't normal, that much anger, pain, and the underlying depression with roots that ran deep into her subconsciousness. But Willa had a strong spirit, and would constantly fight her way out of the dark pit that she was stuck in. No matter how many times she slipped and fell into its depths, like the incy wincy spider climbing the water spout in the children's rhyme, she would always climb again.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I will update regularly to make up for it I promise**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I know, my chapters are really short but I promise to update regularly! also thanks to those who R&R this story and Catgirl (my other story) but for now... chapter 4!

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE 3:15PM 16TH OCTOBER  
"Hand to hand combat," called Black Canary from the middle of the fighting room, "is essential for survival. Willa, as you have no training before you will be sparring with me, Robin and Kid Flash, Artemis and Miss Martian and Superboy, you fight the winner of whichever one finishes first. Go!"  
Willa stepped up to her trainer, and mimicked her stance. "What do you blow about fighting?" Canary asked.  
Willa shrugged, "hit them, don't get hit," she replied. Canary thought for a second.  
"Yeah that's basically it," Canary conceded. "Give it your best shot," she commanded.  
Willa sunk into a low stance, watching the way the blonde moved, and raising her fists to protect her face. All she knew about fighting was learnt from books and movies. She searched her oppositions face for any tells that she may let lose, all the while keeping her Batman-like poker face up. She flung a fist, aiming for the throat, but was quickly blocked. Willa pulled back, blocking her opponents roundhouse kick to the head. She grabbed the older woman's ankle, and pulled towards her, knocking her of balance. BLACK CANARY, FAIL rang through the room. Everyone stopped their fight, and tuned to watch as Willa helped Canary up. The blond nodded,  
"You can go on missions. Training over," she said, and she spun on her heel and walked out.  
"No one's beaten Canary before," Megan whispered, as though even saying the words would make the world explode. Willa sighed, and stepped back into the shadows, and only Robin could sense her as she walked from the room.

MOUNT JUSTICE 3:33PM 16TH OCTOBER  
Willa sat curled up in the vents, thinking. It had all come so naturally to her, like she was born to do it, which upon further thought she realized she was born to do it. The daughter of 2 well known superheroes would definitely be born into this. Enough of wallowing in self pity, she decided, she wasn't going to put up with herself in this state. She slipped onto her hands and feet and turned towards the nearest exit, only to come face to face with Robin. To her credit, she didn't even stiffen, though her heart beat did speed up at the surprise.  
"Hi," she said.  
"Hi," he replied. "Batman wants me to show you the Batcave, he's already there, waiting," he continued. Willa sighed.  
"Back up," she conceded, "you can't get out this way,".  
Robin nodded, and started shuffling soundlessly back down the vent. Willa crept along after him, looking down at her hands with a lot less comfort that Robin. She glanced up to see where Rob was, for she hadn't heard him move for a couple of seconds, and found their lips almost a millimetre apart. She scrambled back a couple of feet, muttering apologies and avoiding eye contact. A hand tipped her face, forcing her to look in his eyes. Their noses were touching, and Rob leaned in so they could both feel the others breath on their lips. Willa pulled away, shaking her head.  
"You're my father's protégé, this isn't right," she defended.  
The boy sighed, but nodded. And they used the zeta beams to travel to the Batcave.

BATCAVE 3:39PM 16TH OCTOBER  
The Batcave really did live up to its name. It was, as Willa had guessed,a cave. With bats living in it. But what she didn't expect it to be, was filled with the latest WayneTech including the Batcomputer, a life size robotic T-Rex, and the Batmobile. They walked in, and Batman, who was sitting at said Batcomputer, stood up to greet them. She realized with shock that he wasn't wearing his cowl, and a pair of stunning blue eyes to match her own stood out from his face.  
"Bruce Wayne,"Willa breathed, "so you're..." She said, turning to face Robin.  
"Richard Grayson, friends call me Dick," said the boy, sticking out.  
"So technically you're my brother?" Willa asked. Dick nodded, and grinned.  
"By adoption only, though," he replied, his eyes flicking to something over her shoulder. She turned when she heard Bruce come up behind her.  
"Your superhero outfit, there's a changing room over there," her father said pointing to something Willa had brushed of as just another dark shadow. A couple of minutes later, she slipped out into the main cavern.  
He out fit was styled like Disney's Snow White dress. The long yellow skirt was replaced by a light grey short skort, and the blue top was a darker grey, and black where the red should be in her puffed sleeves. She wore a black Robin styled cape and matching domino mask, along with dark grey below the knee boots with flat soles and over the knee black socks. She had a small SW embroidered in white I the corner of her skort, outlined in black, for her codename was Snow White. Bruce and Dick turned to face me, along with an elderly man in a suit who looked to be a butler.  
"Willa, this is Alfred, our butler, his codename`s Agent A, and he made your suit," Bruce called to the shadows Willa was still hiding in. The aforementioned girl stepped out of the gloom.  
"Hi Alfred,"she called, as she crossed the cave to where the three stood.  
"Mistress Willa," he said, smiling slightly. She was slightly shocked at the British accent, but she didn't show it, and shook his outstretched hand.  
"C'mon!" Dick cried, grabbing her by the elbow and heading back to the zeta beam. "We gotta go show the team!"  
"Mission briefing in 5," Batman called after them.  
Dick slipped on his mask, but before he did, he rolled bis eyes. Willa could barely hold back her laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I didn't update! I go to a boarding school Mon-fri and the internet didn't like me :( so I've written a longer chapter than normal to make up for it. And I'm sorry to say, but with school back and everything I'm only going to update once a week... so please review and I'll get back to you!**

* * *

MOUNT JUSTICE 3:46PM 16TH OCTOBER  
As the zeta tube announced their arrival, they were already running. The siblings found the rest of their teammates in the common area and kitchen, where Megan was baking while the rest lounged about watching the "no signal" channel. Robin dragged her in, clearing his throat dramatically as he bowed and gestured towards her as though introducing a famous visitor of some kind. The team turned to her, and she had to admit, she liked the attention. It wasn't the two g kind, where everyone looks at you as though you are the o e that's wrong, but the kind where you realised, your friends really appreciate you. No, scratch that, family. Family really appreciate you. It was only when it was time for the mission briefing that she allowed herself to get even remotely excited for her first mission.

Walking into the briefing room, she was rather surprised to see Black Canary and Green Arrow standing either side of a blonde boy who looked slightly older than Willa. Batman stepped forward to greet them.  
"Team. It seems that Willa is not the only child of two members of the league. This is Daniel, son of Canary and GA. He has had the same upbringing to Willa, even though he is a couple of months older. Tonight, you have team bonding. Canary will explain," and with a flick of The Dark Knights cloak, he was gone. Canary placed a hand in her son's shoulder, pushing him forward slightly.  
"Urm, hi. I'm Danny," he said running his hand through his hair.  
"Hi, I'm Willa, or Snow White, Kid Flash or Wally, Artemis, Robin, Kaldur or Aqualad, M`gann, Megan if it's easier, or Miss Martian, and Connor is Superboy," Willa said, knowing what it was like to be new here too. As their names where said, each person smiled, waved, nodded or, in Connors case, grunted. Danny was shifting from foot to foot nervously, and Willa could sympathize with his predicament.  
"Willa, as you were new yesterday, would you give Danny the tour?" Canary suggested. Willa nodded, leading Danny out of the room while Canary suggested things for Team Bonding.  
Willa and Danny moved around the mountain, Willa often explaining what each room was used for. She showed him which room was his, and eventually they made their way back to the briefing room.  
"So what have you decided on?" Willa asked the group as she walked in.  
"We were thinking about doing a boy vs girls match. Knock your opponent to the ground and they're out. If you're out you come back here. What do you think?" Wally asked. Willa nodded, and turned to Danny, who nodded in agreement.  
"In that case, go get your stuff, we start now!" GA cried. The girls ran off in one direction, guys in another.  
Willa, Artemis and M`gann ran into the latter's room, and set up the mental link.  
"So what's the plan?" Megan cried through the mental link.  
"I vote stealth. I'll take out Robin and counter hack him, Danny can't be too hard so I'll take him out too. Connor, Megan. Artemis, Wally. And Kaldur, whichever of you finishes first. Agreed?" Willa thought. Her idea was met by nods of agreement, and they disappeared to take out their respective targets.  
Willa slipped through the shadows. She was sneaking up on Robin, who was hacking the lighting an the water sprinklers. She reached out a silent hand to pull him onto his back, when he spun and grabbed her wrist, twisting it in a way that would make a weaker opponent collapse. But of course, Willa did have super strength, and flipped her brother over her head. And she just laughed as he picked himself of the ground, out.  
"Robs out," she thought to the others.  
"Connor and I are both out. I beat Connor but Kaldur knocked me over," Megan replied. "Wally's just walked in, so I guess Artemis beat him. Artemis?"  
Artemis grunted, "little busy fighting Fish Boy here," and Willa smirked. Now she just had to worry about Danny, who it seemed none of the other girls had seen.  
"Danny's here. Get to the training room!" Artemis suddenly shouted in Willa's head. Willa turned her heel and ran for Artemis. She slipped silently into the room, just in time to see Kaldur knocked back, and Artemis hit the floor.  
"Find Willa," Kaldur commanded Danny. He nodded, and headed towards the door. Willa heard Artemis update them on her fight, but she knew no one in the room had seen her come in. She stepped towards her target, and with one swift punch to the stomach, Danny was down.  
"You all ok?" Willa asked, stepping out of the gloom. They all nodded, but Danny groaned with the movement. In an instant, Willa was kneeling by the injured boy.  
"Did I punch to hard?" She whispered to him. He croaked out a yes, but was promptly interrupted by the blood he was throwing up. Willa's jaw dropped, and she picked up his upper body while Kaldur grabbed his legs. They maneuvered him round corners, until they reached the med bay. Canary, GA, Batman and Wonderwoman were already waiting. His mother subjected him to an IV line, and started running tests, while Green Arrow fumed.  
"You punched him!" He shouted at Willa, "you injured him! Why I'd,"  
"Enough," Batman interrupted, following up with a Glare in the archers direction. "It was an accident. She will have extra training to keep her strength in check," he reasoned. Wonderwoman nodded in agreement.  
"I will train her tomorrow" the Amazonian agreed. And it was after a of these agreements had been made, that Danny sat up, and groaned.  
"Ouch," he said pointedly at Willa, who blushed.  
"Sorry, I really didn't mean to," she said, the usual confidence in her voice gone, to be replaced by nervousness, fear, panic and embarrassment.  
"Its ok, I wasn't expecting a punch that hard," he smiled slightly. Her shoulders relaxed, and she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.  
"How are you feeling?" Canary asked as she kneels next to the bed, placing her hand over his. He nodded.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just need a good night's sleep and some food," he replied, not taking hi eyes off of Willa, who had dipped her head so didn't see his stare. Wonderwoman came up to her daughter.  
"It wasn't your fault," she whispered, guiding her daughter out of the room.  
"But it was," Willa replied, her voice hushed, "I punched him. I injured him. It is my fault," she sighed. The older woman looked down at Willa, and started to think.  
"The name I took is Diana Prince, but I am Diana of Themiscyra, princess of the Amazon's. I am sure they would love to meet you," she suggested. Willa looked up into her mothers eyes. She smiled, and nodded.

When they arrived in Themiscyra, most of the population had come out to greet them. They walked through the crowds, spiraling colours and great dances. When they at last reached the centre of the island, where they were to greet Willa's grandmother, the Queen of the island. They walked into the room, and Willa's eyes widened at everything she saw. Of course, Diana had retreated to her home when pregnant with Willa, so everyone knew who Willa was. The girl watched as her mother went to greet a woman sitting on a throne. She copied her mother as she bowed, by hung back when the pair embraced. Willa strained to hear what the conversation between the two was about, but only became more interested as her name was mentioned. The Dark haired woman that had stepped o the throne, turned to her, and she wished she could step back into the shadows and hide, she didn't like attention. The Queen stepped forward, and walked to within a couple of meters of Willa, who obviously had no clue of what to do.  
"You look a lot like your mother," the Queen said, enveloping Willa in a hug. The girl squeezed in surprise, but hugged her grandmother back.  
"Mother, don't smother her, she doesn't like attention to much," Diana said separating her daughter and mother.  
"Hello darling, I'm your grandmother," the brown eyed queen said kindly. Willa smiled slightly, unsure of herself.  
"I'm Willa,"she said. The Queen nodded, and smiled again. Willa spent the week in Themiscyra, before heading back to Mount Justice, where Danny had already recovered.  
"Hey Willa," Danny said, knocking on Willa's bedroom door, "it's Danny," he called. The door slid open to reveal Willa in a off the shoulder jumper and sweats. She smiled at him, and he felt his heart flutter. What is it with this girl? He asked himself, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Megan asked you to come try her new cookies, no cinnamon," he delivered his message, "why no cinnamon?" He inquired.  
"Bad allergic reaction," Willa grimaced, "I nearly died last time my throat swelled up so badly!" Danny nodded, and started heading back to the kitchen. She caught up to him, and soon they were walking side by side.  
"Look, I'm sorry for the punch..." She said trailing off. He looked down at her.  
"You've apologized too often, I've told you, it's OK," he replied sincerely. She looked up, meeting his brown eyes and finally gave in. They smiled simultaneously, and their heart skipped a beat in time with the others. They hadn't noticed but they had stopped walking, and Danny raised his hand to brush a strand of Willa's raven hair behind her ear. She stiffened, but let him. Why? I only met him a week ago! She thought, but it was a battle of heart vs brain, and her heart had the upper hand. He tipped hid head down so their noses were touching, and the others breath was on their lips.  
"Hey, why are you guys... oh, wait, never mind," Wally said rounding the corner. He stood smirking as Danny and Willa jumped apart, blushing profoundly. And when his smirk changed to a full out grin, the pair knew to be scared. The speedster ran off, shouting down the whole mountain.  
"Danny and Willa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N!" He changed, but got cut off when a fairy tale inspired version of the batarang made him fall flat on his face. Willa closed the pocket of her hidden utility belt, smirking as his cry was stopped. She cocked her hip and crossed her arms giving a very good impersonation of the Bat glare, daring him to restart his chant. He gulped, and sped off into the kitchen. Danny laughed.  
"He deserved it for chanting that," he grinned.  
"He so did," Willard laughed. And together they walked into the kitchen, ready to answer some prying questions about Wally's chant...

* * *

**Sorry me again, but I have a story idea so please tell me in your reviews I'd I should or should not... Alfreds son and daughter in law are killed in a car crash, and so his granddaughter has no where to go... except Wayne mansion... And when she discovers the Batcave, she demands to become part of the team...**


	6. Chapter 6 - rights - Sunset22

I'm sorry, but I'm getting nowhere with this story. so! I'm thinking someone else can do better, I've given you the characters, and the beginning of the plot line, and whoever asks for the rights first can have this story! let the tri-wizard tournament begin!

27th January - Change of plans. Sunset22 has the rights for this, but she will be posting via my account so you don't have to go looking for her version of WonderBat. from here on out, these chapters will be Sunsets, and I get credit for Willa, Danny, and the plot... Neither of us own Young Justice, for now 3:)


	7. Chapter 6

**hey guys! Stronger and Sunset here hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

Wonderbat  
Nobody's pov  
"What was that about?" M'gann asked Danny and Willa as they walked  
into the kitchen.  
"What was what about?" Willa asked innocently."  
"Wally chanting out there, then coming in here looking a mixture of  
sheepish and scared" Robin told them.  
"Oh that... oh just wally being wally, again suppose, probably his  
idea of a joke."  
"Ah my little sister's growing up, but you'll never guess what i just  
saw on the caves security footage," Robin said with smirk. Danny's  
face turned a ghostly white but Willa's expression stayed as blank as  
Batman's.  
"Pray tell," desperately trying not to laugh, robin pressed a button  
on his wrist computer, up came the footage from the hall, showing  
Danny and Willa, everything that had happened in those last 10 minutes  
was shown, the almost kiss, Wally's interruption, Willa throwing her  
batarang at him and her utterly frightening bat glare. "Oh, that..."  
Willa looked at her feet slowly backing into the shadows, where no  
one, but batman, would be able to find her. The team didn't see her  
for 3 days.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Willa's pov  
Willa didn't care if the team couldn't find her, she didn't care if  
they needed her, she just wanted to hide. What had happened was so  
embarrassing. She didn't think she could face Danny, let alone the  
rest of the team. What would they think of her, the new girl running  
at the smallest sign of mockery. To make it worse she was Batman's  
daughter, which just made it all the more embarrassing. She saw her  
radio light up, she had switched it off so she only knew when they  
were trying to contact her, but couldn't hear what they wanted to say.  
Taking a chance she switched her radio on, Batman was on the other  
end mid lecture.  
"Now, Willa I know this is all new to you but when something bad  
happens you can't just runaway from it. You have to face it head on.  
Just ignore robin, he likes to play jokes, he was only having a bit of  
fun. You need to come out of hiding, out of the shadows. Be the bigger  
person here, because I really don't want to have come and drag you out  
myself." And with that the signal shut off, leaving Willa in silence,  
in the surprisingly clean alley way. She wasn't going to come out just  
yet, she still needed time to cool off, time to let the incident calm  
down.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Teams pov  
It had been 2 days since they had seen Willa. They had tried looking  
for her in every place they could think of but she obviously moved  
around a lot because they could never pin point her to a certain  
area.  
"This is getting tiring, and we have looked every where," Wally whined.  
"I know and its all my fault" Robin replied.  
"Not it's mine" answered Wally.  
"If it's anyone's fault it's mine," Danny told them.  
"OK, let's not play the blame game guys, because we are all to blame,  
we pushed and made her embarrassed, now she has disappeared," M'gann  
said looking up from a bowl of cookie mix.  
"I just wish there was a way to get her back," Conner told them.

Batman's pov  
Batman didn't like what Willa's disappearance was doing to the team,  
he didn't want them blaming themselves for what had happened, but then  
again they were to blame, if it hadn't been for them she wouldn't have  
wanted to hide. But, enough was enough, Batman was going to have to  
find her himself.

Willa's pov  
It was starting to get dark, the best time for someone who hid in the  
shadows. Willa was slowly creeping along the side of a shop when she  
felt a small waft of air next to her and heard a small thud. "How did  
you find me?" Willa asked not turning to look at the figure behind  
her.  
"Your hiding in my domain, Willa, of course I would be able to find  
you," Batman replied, stepping out of the shadows into the glow of a  
street lamp.  
"Well, why are you here?" Willa said turning to face him, she already  
knew the answer but she needed to hear it from him.  
"I've come to take you home, everyone's worried about you and they are  
all kicking themselves about it, mentally of course, but they miss you  
and just want you back," Batman told her.  
"Well, I don't want to go back, not yet. I still need some time and a  
reason to return. I will come back when I am good and ready," Willa  
glared at him and took off into the night sky, and landed on a rooftop  
not very far away. She would make a plan of staying in places that she  
wouldn't be found, she didn't want to go back, not until she was  
really needed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sunset: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE JUST THE NIGHTMARE, MY SPECIAL**  
**MADE UP VILLAIN/CRIMINAL**

**Stronger: Hey guys! I helped with Nightmare Sunset, credit where it's due please!**

**Sunset: Humph.**

* * *

Teams pov  
It was now 3 days since Willa had gone missing, but whatever problems  
were going on at the cave had to stay at the cave. Criminals didn't  
care, they just did what they wanted. This criminal was new on the  
crime scene, she could go into your mind and make your worst fear  
appear before your very eyes. This was going to be dangerous and they  
really needed all the help they could get. This criminal, who called  
themselves the nightmare was currently in the middle of easing her  
boredom by trying to burn down the town hall. It was up to the team to  
stop her. When the team arrived, they attempted to creep up behind the  
nightmare but she must have had, had really good hearing because she  
turned round to look at them.  
"So, the league is too good for me, hmm, sent their little sidekicks  
instead," she smirked.  
"We're not sidekicks," Kid Flash growled.  
"Of course you're not," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Kid  
Flash was keeping her distracted, so Artemis took the opportunity to  
creep behind her and notch her arrow in her bow. She took aim.  
"Artemis look out" Kf shouted to her. But before she could react the  
nightmare turned around and shot a beam out of her hand. Without  
thinking Wally let his emotions overwhelm him.  
"Artemis," Wally cried before speeding off to guard Artemis. They both  
got hit and looks of pure terror came across their faces.

Kid flashes pov  
The plan was working. The mission was going off without a hitch, until  
they brought out the big guns. Literally. Kid Flash was taking out one  
of the Hench men when a gun shot was heard. He turned around only to  
see Artemis fall to the ground. She had taken the bullet for him,  
saved his life.  
"Hold on, we'll make it through this," he told her, unable to hold  
back the tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Yeah right Baywatch," she groaned.  
"I will always love you, even though I never admitted it before," he  
told her. He held her, he watched her die. He watched Artemis die and  
it was his fault.

Artemis pov  
Everything was going well, they were having a great time, teasing each  
other and generally having a laugh.  
"Race you to the edge," he called.  
"You're on," she replied going off at a sprint, she knew he was going  
to beat her either way. Then she saw it, he tripped on a stone and  
started tumbling towards the cliff edge. She grabbed his hand and  
tried to haul him up.  
"I can't hold on," he told her.  
"Don't leave me, Baywatch," Artemis said, tears streaming down her  
cheeks as his hand slipped out of hers. As she watched Wally fall to  
his death.

Teams pov  
Artemis and kid flash were sitting shell shocked on the floor. Every  
few moments their faces would relax before the fear and despair came  
onto their faces again,like they were re watching the same clip over  
and over again. But the team had to carry on, they had lost 2 more  
members, they couldn't let their guard down. The team ran at the  
nightmare from different directions. Momentarily confused she couldn't  
use her powers but before she was hit by anyone 5 goons, came running  
out and grabbed each member of the team still in action and tied them  
all to individual trees located around them.

Willa's pov  
Willa saw everything happen, now was a time that she was needed. She  
jumped down from the roof she was on and ran to the nearest tree.  
Robin was tied to it.  
"Willa!" Robin cried in a loud whisper, "what are you doing here?"  
"I'm needed" was all she replied before cutting his ropes.  
"Go help the others," tell them to stay where they are until I give  
the signal, then we will creep up on her from all directions and beat  
her. Tell Danny to get a foam arrow ready." Robin told her taking  
charge. Listen out for an owl.  
Willa ran to the remaining trees and explained the plan. Almost as  
soon as Miss Martian was free, Willa heard the sound of an owl, or  
something similar, just quiet enough for them to hear.

Teams pov  
Slowly everyone crept away from the trees. Danny had his bow armed and  
ready, while the rest of the team went forward ready to ambush. Using  
her camouflage, Miss Martian crept forward and tapped the nightmare on  
the shoulder. She spun round and presently received a punch in the gut  
from Superboy. The Nightmare fell back and taking a chance Danny shot  
his arrow trapping the criminal, as Robin called in for back up. Willa  
ran over to the nightmare.  
"How do you reverse the effects of your beam?"  
"Why should I tell you, I wouldn't say either way," The Nightmare  
smirked. Willa letting her Batman side take, punching the The  
Nightmare.  
"Fine, they need to sleep off, even though they will struggle with the  
nightmares they're having." Batman arrived and took away the nightmare  
while the team headed back to the cave.  
"I'm glad you back Willa," Danny whispered.  
"Me too," she replied.

o0o0o0o0o0o

They had already sedated Wally and Artemis and as soon as they arrived  
back a the cave, they had already began to wake up. They placed them  
on the sofa, and waited in the kitchen. Soon they heard the sound of  
Wally's voice.  
"What... What happened? The team rushed in to find wally with his  
hand over his eye and Artemis rubbing her forehead.  
"You were hit by the nightmare, what did you see?" Asked Kaldur.  
"Um you know the usual stuff, Spiders, clowns, glass floors..."  
Artemis told them, her voice trailing off.  
"Uh yeah same," Wally countered hurriedly.  
"Glass floors, huh. Really!" Robin accused.  
"Yeah, stop being so rude anyway, it is a perfectly reasonable fear,"  
Artemis snapped.  
"If you say so," he retorted. Artemis glanced around the room, her  
eyes lingering on Wally, before storming out the room.


End file.
